


its toxic i know

by angelofeden



Series: angst angst angst [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: its toxic- i know, but-
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: angst angst angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. sapnap

* * *

**SAPNAP CALLED** karl who was currently in a car with the rest of the mrbeast crew. karl being the good friend he is answered, despite knowing what exactly sapnap's calling for, he put the phone to his ear "'ello?' sapnap answers with a meek hi back. karl frowned ~~_( karl answered the phone when he was greeted with heartbreaking sobs-)_~~ "sap? whats up?" sapnap sucked in a breath "i-um we got into another fight." he says blankly. "again? sap i thought you all worked it out?" karl asked worried. the rest of the crew realizing this was an important conversation went to sleep or put in earbuds. 

"its- i know, but this sort of thing only lasts for a few days, a week at most." sapnap says with a broken voice. karl's heart went out to his best friend "c'mon, lay it on me-". sapnap let a sob out "i just don't understand why we- we were so happy in the first year- but suddenly everything changed, and- karl- i just don't know how we changed so much, its-its only been a few month after our anniversary, and the arguments, hitting, storming out- just everything karl- it just became such a mess." he spoke brokenly.

karl frowned opening his mouth to tell sapnap what he has been telling him since the first time sapnap called. _"sapnap- you- no all of you need to get out of this relationship."_ karl held his breath hoping sapnap wont repeat the words he says after karl tells him that he should leave. unfortunately, karl's wishes were not answered. spanap hums and karl's heart breaks again.

**_"its toxic, i know- but i dont want to leave them"_**

* * *


	2. george

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george's turn :)
> 
> also shout out to my best friend for editing this. ( i know she wont read this but thank you a lot (: )

* * *

**GEORGE SIGHED** opening his phone to call quackity- or alex as he likes to call him off screen. alex who was about to stream saw george calling, he sighed already knowing why george called, he answered and was met with absolute deafening silence. tentatively quackity initiated the conversation as always _~~( remember the first time where george called you crying- no sobbing? )~~_ "hey geo-" he was cut off by a sharp sigh, realizing his mistake, he quickly said "hey bud! whats up?" quackity said quickly. george smiled not that the other could see it though.

"hey alex." quackity smiled before it quickly turned into a frown hearing the slight blankness in george's words. quackity- no alex took a sharp intake of air. "lay it on me bud".

"it- it happened again alex- dream got mad 'cause of something stupid- and sapnap got dragged into it- then it turned into such a big argument-" george spills out a thick accent coming over him. alex frowned gripping the arms of his chairs harder than necessary.

"it was just yesterday we were all laughing and watching and making fun of movies- its really scaring me alex- it seemed like just yesterday we were just starting out and testing each other's boundaries." george started to cry as he continued on "okay- bud listen to me-" alex started but was cut off when george breathed out "alex... this is becoming so normal for me- the arguments- fights- everything- and it-it scares the hell out of me."

alex's breath stopped- he forced the words out if his mouth, even though he knows george's answer, "george- please- leave the relationship- its-" george opened his mouth words spilling out

_**"its toxic, i know- but i love them to much to leave them."** _

* * *


	3. dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last part of this story! thank you a lot for supporting this! this was very very fun to write- i might just make a sequel. who knows

* * *

**DREAM** **HELD** his breath as he ringed bad, hoping he answered, thankfully his wishes were obviously known as darryl answered, "dream...?" bad asked hesitantly already knowing why he called. "hey bad..." dream replied with a blank voice. bad flinched muting himself from the discord call. 

"dream..? did it happen again?" darryl asked hesitantly dream hummed confirming his words. soon a silence followed, bad cringed already knowing why, "you- you can go ahead and say it dream." bad waited with a bated breath for his answer. "am i a bad person bad?" dream asked emotionless, already knowing the answer, "goodness no! dream just because you made some bad decisions doesn't mean you're a bad person!" bad said despite knowing dream wouldn't listen to him.

dream laughed, it was cold and bitter, as if he just gave up. bad shuddered heart aching for his friend. "bad- it just seems like we fell out of love..." dream trailed off waiting for bad's confirmation to continue. "c-carry on dream." 

"i feel like after our year anniversary- we just drifted you know? as if- as if-" dream swallowed "we all fell out of love-" bad gasped _~~( "dream? what do you mean?" dream continued on - )~~_ "dont say that!-" dream laughed, it was so bitter and full of contempt, and then there- bad knew- _dream finally gave up_.

tears streaked down bad's face as he opened his mouth shakily, not even realizing the words coming out, "dr-dream leave- no all of you must leave this relationship- its-" dream cut him off.

_**"its toxic- i know, but theres something telling me to stay."** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for supporting and loving this story! as said earlier i might make a sequel- but im not sure.


End file.
